


Medic for a Day

by Emilythedog661



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Snipdic, Sniper is Medic, Swapped Classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: Medic gains a fever so sniper become medic instead by accident





	Medic for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on 2 things   
> 1\. Appaotley sniper has a medical licence, i read it somewhere on youtube that sniper has a medical licence but he prefers sniping instead.   
> 2\. when reading the tf2 comic 5, scout's voice actor can't tell sniper and medic apart when sniper has his hat and glasses off XD   
> Hope you enjoy this fic and expect more soon =)

Sniper wakes up one morning in his camper van and after a stretch he gets down from his bed shelf to make himself a coffee, after he makes his coffee he head into the base to meet the others and when he does engie notices him

"hey there slim, good sleep?" engie says as sniper enters 

"yeah it wasn't bad" sniper replies "did you?"

"yeah had a strange dream though but i don't remember what it was about" engie says 

sniper nods then looks at the other mercs, scout was reading his comic, soldier was feeding his raccoon, pyro was playing with matches, demo was drunk again, heavy was eating his sandwich, spy was reading a newspaper and medic...medic didn't look right, he had his head on the table with black bags under his eyes and very pale, sniper was about to ask medic what's wrong but medic left before sniper could says anything

"he's been like that ever since i got up" engie says "you should check on him to see if he's not getting ill" 

sniper looks at engie and decided to check on medic, he drinks the last of his coffee and then puts his cup down before leaving the room, he head to the infirmary to check if medic went there and when he gets there he finds medic passed out leaning agents the wall

"medic! are you alrought?" sniper says shaking medic but medic didn't respond 

sniper sighs and then picks up medic bridal style, he then takes medic to bed and as he puts medic on the bed medic wakes up

"sniper? what are you doing here?" medic says confused

"i came to check on you and i found you passed out" sniper says "so i put you to bed"

"thanks sniper" medic says and he sits up

sniper then puts his hand on medics head and medic was really hot

"doc i think you got a fever" sniper says taking his hand away "your boiling"

"i know but i can't sleep, i need to help the other" medic says worried 

"don't worry doc, now you get some sleep and i'll take care of you" sniper says and kisses medic on the forehead

medic smiles then tells sniper to leave so he can get changed into his pjs, sniper says he'll be back with some chicken noodle soup and some water so he can take his tablets, when sniper returns he has a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and water, medic was still awake and in his pjs with his logo all over them when sniper gets back and puts the tray on his bed and the water on his bedside table

"here ya go doc" sniper says "chicken noodle soup made by me"

"danke sniper" medic says and eats the soup which was really good

as medic was having his soup sniper sees medic's lab coat and he got curious, he goes over to the lab coat and takes off his vest before putting on the lab coat, when he had the lab coat on medic looks and smiles

"you looks pretty good" medic says before he eats a bit of noodle

sniper smiles and chuckles

"here" medic says holding out his glasses "put these and my tie on too" 

sniper takes the glasses and takes off his sunglasses to put medic's glasses on, he then takes his hat off and puts on medic's tie that had medic's logo on it, when he put the tie on medic smiles and chuckles

"you look pretty good" medic says

"thanks doc" sniper replies and smiles

medic then starts to get sleepy and he just finished his soup so he gives sniper the tray and medic takes his fever tablets before settling down to go to sleep

"goodnight sniper" medic says and sniper gives medic a kiss on the cheek before medic falls asleep

sniper takes the tray and puts it in the table then they was a knock on the infirmary door so sniper goes over to the door and opens it to see scout

"hey doc, had an injury while jogging, can you heal me up?" scout says 

sniper was really confused then he realised he still had medic's lab coat, glasses and tie on, he thought about it then he decided to play along since he didn't want to wake medic

"sure scout come in" sniper says trying to sound german

scout comes in and sits on the operation table, sniper goes over to the medigun and he was lucky that medic showed him how to use it so he turns it on and it heals scout from his injury

"thanks doc" scout says and he leaves

"i gotta tell medic this when he wakes up" sniper though after scout leaves

then they was another knock on the door and sniper opens it to see soldier

"hey doc, got stabbed by spy while feeding my raccoon, heal me up please" soldier says 

"ok come in" sniper says doing a german voice again opening the door

soldier nods and sits on the operation table

"so why did the...spy stab you?" sniper says in his german voice and not trying to say spook or spoi

"i was feeding my raccoon, then the raccoon bit spy and he blamed me for it, he then stabbed me in the arm" soldier explained

sniper nods and turns on the medigun, the medigun heals soldier's stab wound and makes him feel better

"thanks doc" soldier says and leaves

"this is going to be the weirdest day ever" sniper though and then he sits at medic's desk

when he sits at medic's desk Archimedes flies down from ontop of the cupboard and coos at sniper

"hi archimedes, do you know who i am?" sniper says to the dove 

archimedes tilts his head and then coos happily realising it was sniper and sniper rubs his finger on archimedes' chest 

"at least someone's smart around here" sniper says rubbing the dove's head which archimedes loved

then there was another knock on the door and sniper gets up to open it, when he does he sees that it's pyro, pyro mumbles something then lets himself in and sits on the operating table, sniper tilts his head but then walks over to the medigun bean and uses it on pyro, this made pyro feel better and he waves goodbye before he leaves, sniper rubs the side of his head in confusion then goes and check on medic, he walks past archimedes and the dove flies on sniper's shoulder, sniper smiles at the dove then goes into the bedroom to see medic fast asleep and he smiles before shutting the door again, he then was about to sit at his desk when they was another knock on the door, sniper sighs and goes over to open it, he sees that it's heavy

"hello doktor" heavy says smiling "heavy has broken hand while practicing"

"come in heavy" sniper says with the german accent again

heavy sit on the operating table and sniper goes over to the medigun to heal heavy's hand, when it was fully healed heavy jumps down and gives sniper a bear hug before leaving, when heavy leaves sniper looked a bit of a mess

"archimedes" sniper says to the dove who was still on his shoulder "remember to remind me to never get a hug from heavy again" 

the dove cooed in response and the grooms his feathers, then they was another knock on the door and sniper goes over and check while tidying himself up, when he gets there he opens the door to see that it's engie

"hi doc" engie says

"oh engie not you too" sniper thought

"i've hurt myself trying to build something" engie says

"come in engineer" sniper says in his german accent

engie comes in and sniper sorts out the medigun

"hey doc, have you seem sniper, haven't seen him since this morning" engie says as sniper turns on the medigun

"he's sleeping in his camper van" sniper says in his german accent "he'll visit when its dinner time" and he turns off the medigun

"ok thanks doc" engie says and he jumps down off the operating table and leaves 

"why can't people tell the difference between me and medic" sniper says sitting down at medic's desk "do you know archimedes?"

archimedes coos shaking his head then rubs his head on sniper's cheek, sniper smiles and rubs his finger on archimedes' chest before the door knocks again, sniper gets up and answers it to see that it's spy holding a bag of ice to his eye

"bonjour doctour" spy says

"spook really?" sniper though with a poker face

"can you heal this black eye soldier gave me" spy says 

"sure spy come in" sniper says in his german accent trying not to laugh

spy comes in and sits on the operating table before taking off the ice bag off his eye, sniper turns and start to snicker but he holds it in, he then went to the medigun beam and turns it in healing spy's black eye

"thank you doctour" spy says and he leaves leaving the ice bag on the operating table

sniper shakes his head and then decided to check on medic again, when he gets to medic's room he sees medic sleeping peacefully, sniper smiles then goes over to medic to check his temperature, he was warn but not hot so the tablets medic took before going to sleep are working, sniper sighs and then archimedes jumps off sniper's shoulder and buries himself in medic's pj top before going to sleep, sniper smiles then leaves medic and archimedes to sleep, sniper then went to medic's desk and sat at his chair

"now i know why medic is always busy" sniper says sighing "i think next time i let medic do my job" and this gave sniper an idea and he'll tell medic when he wakes up

a few hours later medic wakes up from his sleep feeling much better to find archimedes in his pj top, he takes archimedes out of his pj top and snuggles him

"hello my feathered friend" medic says and archimedes coos in response "has sniper been good while i was asleep?"

archimedes nods his head and neck and then he flies to the door that leads into the infirmary, medic gets up and heads into the infirmary, when he gets there he sees sniper doodling in medic's doodlebook

"oh hey doc, didn't hear you wake up" sniper says as medic walks over to sniper

medic then gives sniper a kiss on the lips then sits down next to sniper

"so what happened while i was asleep?" medic asked

"well i found out that everyone...is thick" sniper says "even spy and engie which i was surprised about, they all though i was you" 

"well you do kinda look like me with my glasses, lab coat and tie on" medic says "but you have got my fringe quiff so ja, they are pretty thick" and chuckles

"so this gave me an idea, i notice how hard your working for all these guys and if you ever need a break, come find me and we can swap clothes" sniper explained "you can be me and i'll be you"

"ja and everyone's ignore you cause your laid back" medic says "ok"

sniper smiles and then checks the time on his watch and it was 5:45pm 

"we better go and get dinner unless i go get dinner and we'll have it here" sniper says 

"let's have dinner here, i can't be bothered to meet the other today" medic says 

sniper smiles and then he gets up to get dinner taking the tray with him that had medic's chicken noodle soup on, when he returns he had a the same tray but with 2 plates of burger and chips (fries)

"here we are, burger and fries for dinner" sniper says putting the tray down on the table "it was scout's turn to cook and he made this"

"danke" medic says and he takes his plate

sniper and medic eat their food and it was quite good, after they had dinner they talked for a bit but sniper was getting really sleepy from staying up all day so medic takes him to his bed and he was lucky he left some of his pjs in medic room so he gets changed into his pjs, he then gets into medic's bed and he falls asleep within minutes, medic smiles getting into bed, kisses sniper on the forehead and then lips before putting his head on sniper's chest, he hugs sniper and then he falls asleep knowing that he has the best caretaker in the world.

The End =3


End file.
